


In tears and in rust Lovers loathing and lust

by Crab_Lad



Series: Injustice fics [1]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), this whole storyline left me going Feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: They're separated by more than just a grave between them.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Injustice fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In tears and in rust Lovers loathing and lust

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Bones by Koethe. Which,, ,this song is basically the vibe of this whole fic if you want to handle *that*

Once upon a time, they may have meant something. Nights out at the bar after long fights, days at Oliver and Dinah’s home, Hal squished between them. There was laughter in those moments, gentle smiles and kisses traded between them. There was the soft light of the sun shining on blonde and brown hair, brown chocolate eyes and green ones peering up at her as she laughed. _My boys_ , she would murmur, watching the way they would flush. 

  
But now they stand, the two on each side, and one buried in the ground. Dinah doesn’t recognize the man in front of her, doesn’t know what has become of her lover. Hal had stood for good, had promised- and yet, Cl- _Superman_ killed their Ollie in cold blood. They still stood apart, separated physically by a grave, and morally by a man in a red cape.

She remembers it, remembers Hal landing in front of Wayne Manor, remembers the blood staining Hal’s green suit, tears dried on the Lantern’s face. She remembers the hate she felt, the bloodied body in his hands, beaten until it was unrecognizable. She remembers yelling, cursing, condemning Hal for his choices. 

Hal stands in front of her now, a tired sadness to him, and she can’t help but feel angry. Can’t help the fury the builds in her upon seeing the pain in his face. How dare he grieve. How dare he feel remorse. 

“Dinah-” 

Dinah cuts him off with a look, voice filled with barely held back fury, “And you’re still with Superman after this?” 

Part of her wants him to say no, wants to believe that the man she loved, the man who loved her, the man who Ollie loved and was loved by- she wants to hope he’s still there. But that hope dies when he looks down, eyes squeezed shut and voice thick. 

“I am,” he answers oh so gently, “I believe in what he’s doing, saving the world-” 

She’s had enough, marching up to him to shove him, “At the expense of _OLIVER?_ At the expense of your friends? Your loved ones? Hal we were going to be a _family!”_

A sob leaves her lips, teeth biting down softly, “Tell me, tell me you regret it. Reject Superman and his beliefs. Come back home to me, hotshot, me and the baby.” 

Hal’s trembling, but he keeps himself angled away from her. There’s anguish coloring his face, giving her the only answer she needs. With a shout, she tips forward, barely holding back on the punch she delivers to his face.

“Fuck you,” she snarls, “fuck you. I loved you. _He loved you_. And instead you align yourself with a murderous wannabe dictator, the one who _took Oliver from us_? Get the hell out of my sight.” 

There’s tears down both their faces, pain etched deep to the bone. There is no coming back from this, for either of them. Too many choices were made, too many mistakes. Their paths diverge from here, split on either side of a war. He reaches out, brushing the back of his hand along her cheek. She lets him have this, lets him have this last little goodbye. Then the moment passes, and she grips the hand so hard the bones start to creak, and she throws it back. 

“Go.” 

He obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Crablad <3


End file.
